Varanus Cardassiensis Komodo's Dragon similar
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Del parecido entre reptiles venenosos. Slash Garak Bashir. Regalo de cumpleaños para Varda Elentari.


_Sinceramente, ésta ship me atrae. No sé lo suficiente de ella; de modo que revisé todos los capítulos de DS9 Garak/Bashir, vi las entrevistas, me enamoré de Siddig El Fadil –obligatoriamente- me identifiqué con Elim Garak –más que con Andy- y lo amé como amaba a Ichimaru Gin, que al fin y al cabo, los dos son de la misma especie, mentirosos terribles con un corazón patriota y tierno, para su desgracia._

_De paso, es cumpleaños de Varda Elentari, quien lee, escribe y fue la culpable de que yo me volviera adicta al Bashir/Garak._

_Este es un pequeñísimo one-shot, situado después de 'The Wire', cuando Julian descubre el implante en las vías neurales de Elim y es lo primero que escribo de éste fandom._

_Kunli-gad t'keshtan na'du, osuVardita (Feliz recordatorio del día en que naciste, honorable Vardita), que éste te sea un año espléndido._

_FA._  
>-0-<p>

**Varanus Cardassiensis (Komodo's Dragon).**

_I'm the one  
>Who guided you<br>This far…_

Elim Garak se agitó, el sueño ligero, el frío –maldito frío, siempre reinante en Terok Nor, desde que los humanos y los bajoran la ocuparan— que lo hizo estremecer y la cálida respiración en su cuello.

Tuvo que sonreír.  
>Julian era, al efecto, su única fuente de calor y su poder no era meramente físico.<br>Despacio, acarició el suave paisaje de piel morena, extendido sobre él; Julian sonrió, en sueños.

"_¿Usted cree eso, mi querido doctor? ¿Usted lo cree así? ¡Se equivoca! Vivir aquí…entre gente que me odia, en éste frío eterno y con ésta luz irritante es un verdadero castigo…es espantoso…¿Usted cree que es mi amigo? ¿Cree que nuestras comidas y cenas juntos son lo único a lo que aspiraba? ¿Usted y su tonto optimismo federativo? ¿Tiene usted la más remota idea de quién fui yo, en la Orden Obsidiana o de cuánto poder tuve, Julian Subatoi Bashir? Usted cree que lo aprecio? Se equivoca, mi buen doctor ¡Lo odio!"_

Elim reconsideró sus palabras de hacía 48 horas.

Y lo que había tras cada una de ellas; el resentimiento del exiliado, el rencor del vencido y la necesaria e indispensable mentira, que terminaba por protegerlo a él y al precioso humano que tenía entre sus brazos.

Por supuesto que Garak no era capaz de odiarlo… cosa que no admitiría.

Porque Julian no se merecía eso ni Garak se merecía a Julian y lo que tenían entre ambos, estaba condenado a no durar.

Era la única razón por la que el cardassiano lo amaba de esa forma, con la pasión que distinguía a los de su raza y especie.

Julian se acomodó en su sueño, sobre su pecho, la mejilla tan cálida, la piel, insoportablemente tersa, a diferencia de las escamas de Garak; éste no pudo evitar el besarlo en la frente, el deseo de despertarlo y amarlo de nuevo, abusar de su cuerpo una y otra vez y escuchar su voz y su gemir, atrapado bajo él.

Intentando distraerse, tomó el pequeño PADD, sobre la mesita de noche y pinchó el primer enlace que se le ocurrió.

La imagen en la pantalla era ominosa, temible, la de un animal terrano, un reptil indudablemente, parecido a uno de sus antiguos dinosaurios, la mirada aviesa y la lengua olfateando el aire.

Garak sintió curiosidad y leyó el párrafo:

"_Dragón de Komodo –Varanus Giganteus- extinto en los mediados del siglo XXI. Era el lagarto de mayor tamaño del mundo, con una longitud media de dos a tres metros y un peso de unos 70 kg. En la naturaleza, un adulto medía unos 2,5 m y pesaba de media unos 70 kg, aunque los especímenes en cautividad a menudo pesaban más. El espécimen salvaje más grande que se ha verificado midió 3,13 metros de longitud y pesó 166 kg (incluida la comida sin digerir). A consecuencia de su tamaño, eran los superpredadores de los ecosistemas en los que vivían…Usaba su lengua para oler, detectar sabores y percibir estímulos, al igual que otros muchos reptiles…Sus escamas, algunas de las cuales estaban reforzadas con hueso, tienen placas sensoriales conectadas con nervios que facilitan su sentido del tacto. Las escamas alrededor de los oídos, ojos, labios, barbilla y planta de los pies pueden tener tres o más placas sensoriales… Los dragones de tamaño similar pueden recurrir a combates entre ellos, donde los perdedores habitualmente se retiran, aunque se conocen casos en los que los vencedores los matan y se los comen… Se tiene constancia de que en ocasiones han desenterrado tumbas poco profundas para alimentarse de cadáveres humanos. Esta costumbre de saquear las tumbas hizo que los habitantes de la isla de Komodo las trasladaran de los suelos arenosos a otros de tipo arcilloso y que apilasen piedras sobre ellas para evitar estos saqueos… En 2009, los mismos investigadores publicaron pruebas adicionales que demostraban que los dragones de Komodo poseían una mordedura venenosa…"_

—¿Elim? ¿Sucede algo?

Garak deslizó el PADD hacia la mesita, sin responder y Julian alzó el rostro hacia él, soñoliento y sonriente.

—¿Qué estabas leyendo?

Sorprendido, no pudo mentir, pese al hábito de años.

—Algo sobre un dragón…

Julián rió y volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho del cardassiano.

—Oh, eso. ¿Te mencioné alguna vez que me gustaba la herpetología?

Garak permaneció en silencio, dejando hablar a Bashir. Sabía que el joven médico terminaría por explicarle todo, aunque no se lo preguntara, de modo que se limitó a besar su cabeza. Julian soltó una risita.

—Es la especialización en reptiles, en la Tierra, Garak. Kira mencionó que ustedes lo son, una raza "peligrosa y llena de veneno". Y recordé cuál había sido el más terrible, después de nuestros dinosaurios.

Garak asintió despacio.

—Intentas decirme, mi querido Julian, que soy tan terrible como uno de éstos dragones?

Julian se enderezó y lo miró, cara a cara, recargado en sus brazos cruzados y Elim sintió su corazón a punto de estallar.

—¿Peligroso? Indudablemente ¿Salvaje? Lo necesario ¿Lleno de veneno mortal?- lo besó, mordiendo su labio inferior, delicadamente y desviándose hacia las crestas de su barbilla, después, en besos cortos, suaves. Garak sintió cómo el deseo lo iba llenando, entre las piernas— tal vez, mi querido y simple Garak. Tal vez. Pero algunos somos adictos al peligro, a lo salvaje…

—¿Y al veneno? ¿Aunque sea mortal?

Julián se separó de él y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo y Garak se dio cuenta, una vez más que jamás podría dejar de amar a éste humano y que él, indudablemente, tenía la culpa de que su capacidad como espía se fuese al carajo.

—Especialmente si es mortal…

Elim Garak tuvo que reír. Y tuvo que sentirse feliz.  
>Y nada tenía que ver ni el dichoso implante ni las endorfinas generadas artificialmente y si por algo su vida seguía valiendo la pena, era por el humano que estaba besándolo, en ese momento.<br>Sin detenerse, le hizo el amor de nuevo y, al estallar en su interior, comprendió que Julian era más peligroso para él, que el más peligroso de los antiguos reptiles de la Tierra y que dragón o no, Elim Garak estaba totalmente domado.  
>Por supuesto, él no tenía que admitirlo ni Julian tenía que saberlo. No pudo evitar el antiguo reflejo de saborear el aire con su lengua -sabía a la piel de Julian, a su saliva, a su risa- y en un suspiro, se obligó a dormir.<br>El wormhole se permitió tragarse unos cuantos cometas, en su paso rápido frente a Terok Nor -o DS9, elijan el nombre que quieran- y Julian escuchó en sueños, el lejano hiss producido por el choque sónico.  
>Un silbar similar al de un reptil.<br>O quizá, al de un cardassian...

-0-

_Me costó trabajo terminarlo_.._.porque habría querido continuar por horas. Pero tengo demasiado trabajo atrasado y tenía ganas de escribir ésto desde que leí el primer Garak/Bashir y cuando vi un dragón de Komodo y la sonrisa y los ojos del reptil me recordaron la malicia de Elim. La frase está tomada del cortísimo 'Guide Vocal' del Duke de Génesis, un cacho de música que define la tragedia entre Elim y Julian más de lo que yo pudiera decir en mil palabras.  
>Espero, de verdad, que haga honor al cumple de Varda, por su coraje para inspirarme a escribir.<br>Namasté._


End file.
